Dear Derek
by cashgirl
Summary: Une lettre qui change tout.DEATH FIC
1. Chapter 1

Dear Derek

« Cher Derek,

Tu dois sûrement être surpris de recevoir cette lettre, d'autant plus surpris que je t'avais promis de ne pas t'écrire, d'être forte et de m'en sortir sans toi, mais vois tu Derek tout le problème viens de là.  
Je ne suis pas forte.  
J'ai essayé. Je te promet que j'ai essayé. Mais je n'ai pas pu.  
Toutes les personnes qui ont un jour compté pour moi on finit par me quitter. Maman. Ellie. Toi.  
Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne te fais pas de reproche, il s'agit là d'une simple constatation. Je comprend parfaitement que tu as ta vie et que c'est une vie dont je ne fait pas partie.  
Avant ton départ tu m'as dit que tout irais bien pour moi. Et je t'ai cru, parce que tu es mon frère et aussi parce que j'avais besoin de le croire, mais vois tu Derek tout n'as pas bien été.   
Deux nouvelles personnes m'on quitté.  
Tu dois te dire que ce n'est pas si grave , que je suis capable de surmonter ses nouvelles pertes tant que Lucas reste prêts de moi, après tout n'est ce pas ce que je t'ai dit le jour de ton départ pour l'Irak, ne t'ai-je pas dit que tant que Lucas serais à mes cotés tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.  
Je ne t'ai pas mentis, avec Lucas à mes cotés rien de mal ne peut plus m'arriver.  
Mais vois tu Derek, Lucas est partis.  
Il s'en est aller rejoindre Maman , Ellie et Keith.  
Il vit désormais parmi les anges avec Haley et son bébé. Ce merveilleux petit garçon qui ne verra jamais le jour.  
Je les envies Derek, j'envies ce petit bonhomme qui ne sauras jamais à quel point notre monde est pourris. J'envies Haley qui ne connaîtras jamais la douleur de perdre un être aimé. J'envies les anges qui vole librement avec l'autre moitié de mon âme.  
Je suis faible Derek, parce que je n'ai pas le courage de me battre pour vivre une vie sans lui. Je suis égoïste Derek parce que je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire est mal et que beaucoup de personne vont souffrir de mon geste.  
Et toi Derek pleureras tu ta faible petite sœur.  
J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps. J'aurais aimé te rencontrer plus tôt. J'aurais aimé apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage d'attendre ton retour. Mais tout ceci est trop difficile, la vie sans lui ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. La douleur est trop forte. Je n'ai plus la force. Je n'ai plus l'envies de me battre. Je souhaite juste dormir, simplement dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve ou alors rêver, rêver que tout ceci est un cauchemar ou encor rêver d'une vie ou il serait toujours là.  
Et Haley me diras tu. Je ne l'oublie pas, seulement la douleur de sa perte n'est rien face à celle que je ressent face à la perte de Lucas.  
Tu sais Derek, il ne faut pas être triste. Moi je ne le suis pas, ou tout du moins je ne le suis plus. Je m'en vais retrouver mon âme.  
J'espère sincèrement que tu sauras me pardonner grand frère. J'espère aussi qu'un jour tu connaîtras un amour aussi fort que celui que Lucas et moi avons partagé, car je suis certaine que ce n'est que ce jour là que tu pourras pleinement comprendre mon geste.  
Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter, je vais aller bien désormais. Et surtout ne t'en fait pas je ne vais pas entreprendre ce grand voyage toute seule. Un ami m'accompagne. Il veillera sur moi jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à bon port.

Prend bien soin de toi Derek..

Avec toute l'affection dont je suis encor capable.

Ta faible petite sœur, Peyton .»

Un jeune homme en habit de marine se tenait fièrement devant la pierre tombale ou reposait celle qui fut pendant un temps sa petite sœur.  
Dans sa main droite il tenait une lettre. Les derniers mots de sa sœur.  
Dans sa main gauche un journal vieux de plusieurs semaines. En première page une histoire tragique, celle de deux adolescents ayant mis fin à leurs jours.  
Devant lui cinq tombes quasiment identiques à ceux-ci prés que les noms graver n'étaient pas les mêmes. Sur ses tombes on pouvaient lire les noms suivants :

Haley James Scott 26 Juin 1988 - 6 Mai 2006.  
Lucas Eugène Scott 25Avril 1988 - 6 Mai 2006.  
Nathan Cooper Scott 27 Juillet 1988 - 9 Mai 2006.  
Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer 17 Septembre 1988 - 9 Mai 2006.  
Brooke Pénélope Davis 2 Février 1988 — 16 Mai 2006.

FIN

Les reviews sont les biens venues. Comme d'hab' quoi.  
Sinon comme je ne connaissais pas les dates de naissances je les ai bien évidemment inventer. Ainsi que le second prénom de Nathan. Et puis comme j'ai inventé tout le reste de la fic ce n'est pas bien grave TT !!!


	2. ANNONCE

DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

**DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE**

Je rencontre des problèmes avec mon compte actuel aussi j'ai décidé de le supprimer et d'ouvrir un autre compte sous le pseudo de Minniehina.

Je ne republierais pas les fic terminées, sauf si on me le demande.

En se qui concerne les fics en cours, celle de OTH sont provisoirement suspendues (manque de temps et d'inspiration).

SGA … (le Dr McKay et la machine infernale) et en cours de réécriture.

HP… (le vilain petit canard) et également encours de réécriture.

Lorsque je serais de nouveaux prête a publier je vous avertirais en utilisant ce compte un dernière fois.

Je laisserais le message une semaine puis je fermerais définitivement le compte de Cashgirl.

Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension.

A bientôt.


End file.
